Fray
by Io Mahone 00
Summary: Follows the Fray family in their struggle for survival. They are unorthodox and odd, not to mention a full fledged army family. But maybe that's what will keep them alive. Naomie Fray and Rick Grimes are the oldest of childhood friends, now they need each other more than ever. (With an unexpected fantasy element) Accepting OC's! (not opened yet!)


**This is a mini-prologue.**

**The main characters are the Canon ones as well as my own OC's; the Fray family.**

**I've also added a completely new element into this story, I won't tell you what it is just yet ;)**

**Hope you like this! :P**

**(Has been revised!)**

**-x-x-Naomie-x-x-**

Reviewing my notes as best I can, I use my right thumb and forefinger to rub slow circles over my temple. With the phones going off in a massive jumble around me and the implications of all the facts I've collected, it's no wonder my head is currently pounding to its own beat. How is this possible? There hasn't been a recorded event even an ounce the size of this one since 1945, and that was limited to two cities and the areas surrounding them. This? This is occurring all over the World.

"Ma'am?"

I turn on my chair towards my secretary. She's a brunette who came with a promising degree in zoology, with a specialty in the creatures I deal with. I simply had to hire her. She's dressed properly in a pale grey suit, much to my approval. "Yes, Williams?"

"Your niece is calling from _USS Wildclaw _in Virginia. On number four."

"Which niece?"

She gives me a skeptical look and a smirk, "I'll never be able to tell with those two."

I grin, pick up my landline and press four. "Hello?"

"Nomi?"

I smile, "Yeah, Tia, it's me."

"How do you know it's not Nia?"

I chuckle, shuffling some papers in the process, "Because after 21 years, I know my nieces."

I can hear her laughter, but I can tell that her heart isn't truly in it. "What's wrong, Tia?"

"She's not acting like she usually does." My niece sighs deeply, "The admiral tells us all not to worry, and I didn't, not in the beginning at least. But...None of them are eating right, and they refuse to move. And..."

I can already puzzle together the pieces and my heart starts to beat faster. I prompt her, "And?"

"I know it's the breeding season and all, but this is odd." Tatiana takes a deep breath, "In a matter of a few weeks, the females have laid several clutches each, but they don't seem to care whether they stay healthy enough to take care of the eggs."

When my niece is silent for a beat longer than needed, I ask her, "There's something more, isn't there?"

"Yeah." Tiana seems to brace herself, "The eggs from the last breeding season hasn't hatched. They've simply stayed hardened. Nomi, is there something wrong with their offspring?"

Son of a bitch. I start rubbing my temple again. "Tia, listen carefully."

There's a few seconds of silence, where I can hear the younger woman moving into another room and shutting the door. "Yeah, shoot."

"Remember what I told you about them and the ultimate defense of their species?"

"Only parts."

I sigh, "It's the reason why they've managed to survive since the Dinosaurs. They sense impending threats such as hurricanes, earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. Even bigger events like ice ages. Or, in more recent times, not to mention the best example; the 1945 atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. They subconsciously felt the impending doom of their habitats. Not knowing what the actual threat was, they didn't know what to do to survive. So they immediately gave up on their own lives and sacrificed all the time they had left to protect their species as a whole. They started a phenomenon called Frenzy Breeding. They fertilize and lay as many clutches of eggs they can in as short of a span as possible. Once the eggshells harden, nothing can penetrate it. It's the hardest material known to us. The hatchlings in the eggs are in a kind of stasis for however long they should need. Months, years, decades, centuries; it doesn't matter. Those eggs can only be hatched from the inside, and the hatchlings won't breach the shells unless they get a sign from the outside that it's safe. The bombs left nothing in the cities unharmed, except for the multitude of eggs. Not a scratch was on any of them."

Tatiana's' voice is slightly shaky when she asks me, "Naomie, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is," I close my Eyes, "that they're Frenzy Breeding again. Which means they feel something coming. Difference is; whatever _it _ is, it's all over the World. I've got reports from every state, every country. They're _all _in a Frenzy. Whatever this is, they all have a feeling it's their extinction. Whatever this is, it will probably affect us humans just as strongly. This is big, so very _very_ big."

My niece whispers softly, "Naomie, you're scaring me."

"Good." I say firmly, "Then you'll take me seriously when I say this, Tatiana. You tell Titania and the boys what I just told you. Don't let your guard down, no matter what. None of you. At the first chance you see, you get somewhere safe. Bring as many of them and their eggs as you can. I have a feeling that Court Martials won't matter anymore. You guys do e_verything _to survive. You hear me?"

"Yeah." Her voice is weak, "What about you?"

"I'll get the rest of the family." I tell her firmly, "And then we'll come find you."

When she doesn't answer me, I punctuate, "_We will find each other._"

It's weak and shaky, barely there, but I can hear her voice, "Okay. I love you Aunt Nomi."

My heart breaks at how scared she sounds. I wish there hadn't been a need for how rough I was with her. I wish I could pull her into my arms and pepper her face with kisses like I used to. But I'm not there. And we can't afford my niece doubting my words. So instead I say, "I love you too baby, never forget that."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hope it was good.**

**Please give me constructive criticism!**

**Should I continue this? :)**


End file.
